Masters pet
by ShadowMoonFox
Summary: Judy and Nick stumble onto something more than just a theif. They must infiltrate a high-class secret society, that deals with the enslaving of other mammals. But they encounter one society member that wants nothing to do with any of this. Now Judy and Nick must expose this society for what they really are. Ensuring drama, romance, mystery and more. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1: The chase

It was a busy afternoon at the ZPD. Judy and Nick had gotten an assignment to stakeout a jewelry store in town. Within a month, eighteen jewelry stores have been broken into and sources indicate they're all done by the same person.

Judy sat across the road from jewelry shop in Nick's van as to not raise suspicion for the perpetrators. Using binoculars she watched inventively, one hand on the binoculars while the other holding a cup of coffee which she had bought from the coffee shop two blocks down. Judy's ears pricked slightly to the sound of the van door opening and closing.

"Hey how's the whole observation thing going?" Nick asked through a mouth full of pizza. Judy dropped the binoculars and turned to him. "Really, Nick?! You're eating right now! What if the perp shows up?" Judy scowled, which Nick had replied with his famous eye rolls. "Carrots, we've been here for hours and I skipped breakfast this morning. So excuse me for being hungry."

Judy shook her head, sinking into her seat sipping on the coffee. Nick held the open pizza box to her as to offer her a slice. "I'll pass thanks, I can't snack while I'm on the job." She stated. "Come on, cottontail. You need to eat too. You skipped out on breakfast as well. Go on, eat." The fox pegged. Judy released a heavy sigh. In all honesty she was really hungry and one slice couldn't hurt. And one slice should be more than enough to fill her given the large size of the pizza and her already small body.

She put the coffee down in the cup holder, giving into to the offer from the fox. She ate quite fast, proving that she really had been hungry. Nick had been a bit of a messy eater getting melted sticky cheese all over his maw. Judy saw this and began giggling under her breath. Nick turned to her looking behind him to see what she might have been laughing at, well aware it was him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked in a joking manner.

Judy laughed harder at her partner, "You eat like a five year old!"

Nick smirked and used a napkin to wipe the mess of cheese on his face. He enjoyed making her laugh, he can understand that Judy took her job seriously but there are times he would do things to help her loosen up and to not be so uptight in every situation. It was getting late and yet still no sign of the perpetrator who had been a jewelry stealing spree for the past month. Nick had taken lookout duty for Judy while she finished what was left of her coffee.

"Hmm…" The fox mused looking for any suspicious characters. "Oh would you look at."

Judy perked up quickly. "What is it?! The perp?!"

"No, worst! Some guy decided to leave the house in socks and sandals. I mean who wears socks and sandals?! It's absurd!"

Judy groaned in annoyance and punched the fox in the arm. "Will you focus please!"

Nick winces and rubbed his arm. Judy may be small but even Nick will admit she can put up a fight if she had to. "Just trying to have a little fu-" before the fox had the chance to finish his sentence a security alarm went off indicating that someone broke into the jewelry store. The two hopped out of the van and sprung into action. A hooded figure ran out of the store holding a backpack full of stolen goods. The two had given chase. While they ran Nick requested for nearby officers via his walkie-talkie. The thief ran into a company building; police cars quickly drove into the area, other ZPD officers getting out to assist. Nick and Judy tailed the thief through the building heading upstairs to the roof of the roof. Not even half way there Nick and Judy had begun to tire out from all the stairs but they pressed on.

"This place needs an escalater...!" Nick groaned. He was used to running alot but running up this much stairs through a building this tall was madness

Once they had reached the very top of the building there had been nowhere else to run to.

"You've been cornered. There's no where left to go but down." Nick stated, him and Judy having the upper hand. It was then it was noticed that this figure was also a fox, judging by the tail and the outer shape this also indicated this person was female. The other fox jumped onto the rail right at the edge of the building, keeping balance. Nick and Judy were alarmed by this, hoping the person didn't decided to jump.

"W-Wait! You don't have to do that. Just come with us!" Judy said. She cautiously moved closer. The three looked up a helicopter above them. A ladder was let down which the fox climbed on. Before the helicopter had taken flight, Nick made an attempt to grab her but instead grabbed something off from around her neck. The helicopter had flown off.

Judy fell down in defeat, confuzled at what just happened. They lost the jewelry thief. Cursing in her mind that they should have grabbed her when they had the chance.

"I can't believe it! We lost her!"

Nick didn't respond. Instead he had been staring at the item in his hand.

"Nick?" Judy turned to him in concern. The bunny looked at the item. Her eyes widening. "Is that…."

"It's a collar…." Nick finished. "Who ever she was, is part of something much much bigger than just stealing jewelry."

A/N: okay, I had to taken the collar idea from one of the first few plans in the production of Zootopia. I just changed a bit of what this is uses for. In the original plans for the movie the predators were supposed to wear electric shock collars that would administrator a shock if a predator were to become to excited or too wild. This….won't be anything like that of course. So read on to find out what happens next!


	2. Chapter 2: New assignment

A/N: I apologize that this took so long, studies kind of got in the way.Anyway enjoys the next chapter

After Nick and Judy's failed attempt at catching the criminal, they began to go over some things and check all their information that they've gathered .

"Okay we've got some reports on this...collar." Judy started, with bitterness for the mere mention of it as she held of the diamond studded strap of leather with a large blue crystal heart shaped pendant. "These diamonds are real. They're worth a few thousand dollars a piece."

"Wow...do you think that's where the stolen jewels go to? These collars?" Nick questioned. He took the collar in his paw to examine for himself.

"I highly doubt that...if you recall the history of these collars, usually means who ever was breaking in to those jewelry stores must be owned by someone. As a..."

"Slave..." Nick finished.

Judy cringed at the thought, of someone being forced into slavery. To actually have your life owned by someone else, who would use and abuse you without a care.

"Could be some front for animal trafficking, or something way worst."

Nick stopped his examination once he had noticed something on the inside of the collar, it was an engraved crest symbol of some sort which looked to be a shield with a diamond in the center and a sword behind the shield. An idea had come to mind.

"I found something," he pointed out.

"What is it?"

"It looks like a seal." Nick handed her the collar to see for herself.

"Okay but where is this from?" Judy asked.

"No clue but I've got an idea who might know."

"Who?"

"Well..."

xxxxx

"Of course I know where it's from," Mr. Big announced. One of the shrew's body gaurds held out the collar to him. "It's from an organisation known as the Silver shield. They're an organisation for diamond enthusiasts, most members are rich collectors or owners of any diamond mining industries."

"Really? Is their any chance that it's a front for some criminal activity?" Judy asked as the polar bear handed her and Nick very tiny cups of tea, not that either of them really wanted. But it was never wise to refuse or turn down anything from Mr.Big.

The shrew sipped his tea which he took from a little table he was seated at.

"Well...perhaps there is and perhaps their isn't. It's a very hush hush society, it's not like some little kids club. But what I can tell you is that their may of been some sketchy happenings at their 'events' so to speak." he added using air quotes to emphasise his point.

"And these sketchy happenings would be?"

"Hard to say really. Word is that after every event they have a little gathering and this gathering is by invitation only, where mammals come together to do a servant trade. And auction off their help to other mammals."

Judy and Nick exchanged similar glances of disturbance.

"So it's basically a slave trade." Nick added. Mr. Big nodded. "But believe me they might seem like some pompous rich suits but that doesn't mean they take likely to those who trespass on their society. Now if you excuse me, I'm off to visit my daughter, it's my granddaughter's first birthday and I don't want to be late." Mr.Big excused himself as his polar bear body gaurd carried him away and the others followed.

The cop duo headed back to the precinct to bring the information they've gathered to their chief, Bogo.

"And you two think that these break-ins are connected to this organisation that may be auctioning off other mammals. This all seems to be speculation, I can not authorise you to go investigating the Silver Shield society with out probable cause. And I do not see how this organisation of billionaires has anything to do with these break-ins." Bogo said throwing down the files that the duo had presented him with.

"Sir, our perpetrator was found wearing this collar with the organisation's crest engraved on the inside." Judy began dropping the collar on Bogo's desk. "Collars are worn by mammals that are owned by others. This collar how ever is more modern to those worn at the time of slavery but still. This is proof that the two are connected." Judy couldn't drop this case on an account for a technicality, there was something bigger than just robbing a few jewelry stores and she wasn't planning on dropping it. "I'm well aware of the use of collars Hopps, I've been to school and I'm well aware of the history and what they represent." Bogo grunted out with slight irritation, that he was given the unnecessary lecture on something he already knew, frankly everyone knew what a collar meant and it was disgusting as far as the buffalo was concerned. He thought on it for a moment before releasing a heavy sigh. "Fine, you may investigate. But this society won't just allow to cops to walk around and poking into their business. You two will have to go under cover if you want to get to the bottom of it. I'm giving two six weeks. If I don't hear anything back by then I'm terminating this assignment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear chief, Gruffalo." Nick smirked.

At this point Bogo was already used to Nick's antics, it was useless to confront him on some of his actions because like a child it would simply go in one ear and out the other.

"You two will have to talk to, Crimson and Clawood to set up an alias for yourselves if you are to go undercover."

"Thank you so much sir!" Judy took all the files and the collar with her as she and Nick made their way out.

"It's been awhile since we've had a big case, huh?" Nick pointed out. Judy nodded in agreement. The two have had many cases together before, but they weren't really that big cases, mostly it had been a few shoplifting cases, muggings, purse snatchings and breaking up and occasional street fight or two but nothing big. The biggest case Nick and Judy have ever worked on together had been that whole thing with Bellwether and the nighthowler incident and that was before Nick decided to join the ZPD.

"This case feels like its going to be a big one. I can feel it my bones." Judy chirped with excitement.

"You are way too giddy for a case, Carrots. It's almost as if you're happy that there's something wrong happening in the world so we can fix it." Nick joked which ended with him getting a slug to the arm by his rabbit partner. "I swear I'm going to have to start wearing padding when I'm around you if you're going to keep hitting me like this."

"Oh shush you!"

Judy stopped at the office where, Crimson and Clawood did most of their work. Those two were the best at setting up aliases as well as arranging for make-up artists and styists for undercover operations. Now it was their turn to go undercover and it was their turn to dig up whatever they could on their new case.


End file.
